1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, it refers to high voltage receiving electrical connectors having a barrel contact and low insertion force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barrel contact elements having a necked down middle portion are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,422,265; 3,538,491; 4,662,706 and 4,749,357. These contacts have been used in various manners from single female pin receptacles to buss contacts. Most of these prior uses have been as low voltage contacts. High voltage connectors generally have high insertion forces for contact reliability. Unfortunately, these high insertion forces diminish the number of male contacts that can be inserted with a single operation. A connector useful at high voltages with low insertion force and high contact reliability is needed.